In the existing elevator systems, a staff needs to enter a pit of the hoistway or a car on the hoistway for manual maintenance operations such as inspection, maintenance, failure debugging, etc., when entering the hoistway, the staff first needs to use a dedicated unlocking tool (such as a triangular key) to open the landing door, and then enters the hoistway from the landing door.
The safety of the staff when performing the maintenance operations in the hoistway needs to be warranted. The elevator industry is also committed to ensuring the safety of the staff when performing the maintenance operations in the hoistway. To this end, corresponding regulations are carried out in the corresponding industry standards. For example, in accordance with the provisions of the Chinese standard GB7588.1 (see Section 5.12.1.5.2), a corresponding safety switch (such as an overhaul operation switch) is provided on the top of the car or in the pit, during the maintenance operations, there is a need to manually operate the safety switch to trigger the elevator system to be in a “maintenance operating mode”, and after the maintenance operations, there is a need to manually operate the safety switch to trigger the elevator system to be in a “normal operating mode”; wherein the “normal operating mode” corresponds to the normal operation control, and the “maintenance operating mode” corresponds to the overhaul operation control. For example, there are corresponding regulations in the Chinese standard GB7588.1.
In the actual maintenance operations, there is a greater potential safety hazard that the staff forgets, neglects or does not perform the appropriate operation on the safety switch, so that the staff in the hoistway has a potential safety hazard during performing the maintenance operations.